


chili powder

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein there are misunderstandings and facials gone wrong, but not entirely like that, and maybe a sort of negotiation. / "It kind of burns," Blaine says, after a second, moving his jaw around like it might help. "I don't know, it probably wasn't a good idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	chili powder

"Just -- how do you feel about it? Honestly, because you know you can be honest with me."

Blaine maybe got lost somewhere in the middle of what Kurt was saying so it takes him a moment to adjust when he realizes the room is silent again. 

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, shifting over his thighs and tipping his chin up so he can dab more of the texture-y mix he'd made earlier in the kitchen onto Blaine's forehead. (Blaine had been really excited when he thought Kurt was making them granola, and he'd just read something about adding a little pinch of chili power to granola to give it a bit of a kick so he'd suggested that and Kurt went along with it after a few seconds of consideration -- and then Blaine found out it was meant to go on his face.)

He hums, figuring maybe Kurt will repeat the question. Blaine is an excellent and attentive boyfriend, something he's been assured of by Kurt enough times that he has no trouble believing it and something he's been assured of by everyone else in the Hummel-Hudson household that it makes him feel slightly awkward every time he sees Finn. 

"I asked how you felt about it," Kurt says, sighing in a fond way that makes Blaine try and lift his head enough so he can grin at Kurt, only to have his head jerked back down and Kurt slip further up where he's straddling Blaine's thighs and -- oh, that's why Blaine stopped paying attention.

"It kind of burns," Blaine says, after a second, moving his jaw around like it might help. "I don't know, it probably wasn't a good idea."

Kurt's hands leave his face and he slides down Blaine's thighs enough that his weight is mostly perched on the bed, instead. "Wait," he says, "but you said it would be great, I thought -- that I would be great --"

"You're always great," Blaine says, scrunching his nose up because the weird oatmeal chili powder honey mask on half of his face is really actually starting to burn. "This just wasn't a good idea, I didn't mean to suggest --"

Kurt slides fully off of Blaine's lap and the bed, both eyebrows raised. Blaine knows skincare is at least somewhere in the top twenty list of things important to Kurt, and he knows it's in the top twenty because Blaine actually has a handwritten list that Kurt doesn't know about. This seems like an overreaction to Blaine's burning face, which Blaine already admitted was mostly his fault anyway, but he'd just been hungry in the first place and then Kurt was on his lap and the top buttons of his shirt were undone at Blaine's eye level and he'd stopped paying attention.

"Kurt," Blaine says, reaching out. "You know I usually have bad ideas in the kitchen, you really shouldn't even listen to me."

Kurt's face changes but he doesn't look that pacified. "So I shouldn't listen to you when you say I'd be great at something? Because you're actually unsure and will take it back?"

"Uh," Blaine says, after a second where his eyes go a little blurry from the burning feeling on his face and he's not sure if Kurt is still in the room. "What? No."

Kurt goes to put his hands on his hips but Blaine sees it coming, standing to intercept the movement and save Kurt from ruining his shirt with the sticky, burning, fire face granola mixture on his hand. 

"I'm sorry about the chili powder," he says, lifting Kurt's hand by the wrist, "but it is seriously burning my face off, I didn't mean to suggest you are awful at facials."

Kurt's hand tenses and then relaxes in Blaine's grip and after a moment he laughs. "Oh," he says, "you -- Blaine."

"Me," Blaine agrees, feeling slightly lost and definitely losing vision as Kurt steps closer. 

"I thought you hated my audition," Kurt says, "and that you were taking back what you said."

"I thought we were going to eat the thing you made in the kitchen," Blaine says, sort of understanding what he must have tuned out on while Kurt was distracting him with his hands and his hips and the dip between his collarbones and his neck. 

Kurt laughs, definitely fond again, and Blaine wants to laugh except he's also in a lot of pain that he doesn't think having perfect pores is worth. He actually tries to laugh but it doesn't really work.

"Your face," Kurt says, and Blaine nods at him. "Bathroom."

The first swipe of Kurt's hand with a cool washcloth makes one-fourth of Blaine's face feel instantly better, if not like he maybe underwent some sort of skin peel in the process. Kurt's always reading about how skin peels are rejuvenating and how Meryl Streep gets them all the time -- except then he always scoffs and they end up discussing how flawless Meryl is and how she'd never need skin peels. Blaine thinks she's maybe a vampire, like Christian Bale, but only Finn understands that. 

"Hey," Kurt says, when most of Blaine's face has stopped trying to create a black hole starting with the pores in his nose, "hey, does that mean you weren't listening to me at all?"

He sounds more amused than anything but Blaine still blinks open his eyes warily as he leans up from his backbend over Kurt's bathroom sink. 

"No?" Blaine says, trying for a winning grin, except he's never been very good at lying. 

Kurt rolls his eyes and hits him against the side of his face with the washcloth. "I could have been talking about anything," he says. "I could have been talking about giving you a different facial and you would have been thinking about cloud shapes or whatever it is you think about when you zone out."

"You," Blaine says, automatic, "usually you." 

Kurt scrunches up his face like he generally does when Blaine says he likes the light in Kurt's hair (which he does, in an entirely non-vampire-romance sort of way,) or the way he laughs or how much he loves him. 

"Wait," Blaine says, cutting off the beginning part of whatever Kurt goes to say in response, "wait -- what kind of different facial?" 

"Yogurt, lemon peel, and sand," Kurt says, sing-songy, his eyes suddenly bright as he turns to leave the bathroom. "I heard that's great for toning. Why? What else could you possibly think I meant?"

"I --" Blaine starts, except he's left leaning against the sink watching Kurt leave with a little shimmy. He pushes back off the counter and goes to follow, ducking around to where Kurt is perched at the edge of his bed, gathering the little array of facial supplies he'd laid out earlier. 

"For the record," he says, watching Kurt from behind, "I would have been listening if you hadn't been all everywhere with your hands and your thighs and your neck with the buttons undone."

Kurt's posture changes but he doesn't turn around until he's piled everything into the bowl with the fire granola face mask. "Uh huh," he says. He's grinning when he finally stands and turns around, though, so Blaine walks forward and takes the bowl from Kurt's hands as he leans in to kiss him, light and quick. 

"Can we talk more about those other facials now?" he asks, grinning and stepping back from Kurt with the bowl, his back to the door. 

Kurt laughs but cuts himself off for some reason, color raising a little on his cheeks. Blaine feels mildly triumphant, and he kind of wants to push it so he shimmys and grins. "Are you sure you don't want to come on --"

"Hey, boys," Burt says from behind him, definitely standing right behind Blaine in the doorway and definitely why Kurt cut himself off. 

"-- and put this granola on my face," Blaine finishes, rushed in one breath. 

"Hi, Blaine," Burt says, something amused in his tone that is absolutely terrifying. 

Blaine is not proud of how squeaky his voice comes out when he manages words. "Hi, yes, hi, Mr. Hummel."

He doesn't trust himself to turn around and actually face Burt, so he glances up at Kurt and feels immediately betrayed. Kurt looks like he's going to pass out from trying not to laugh.

"The door stays open," Burt says, still with that terrifying amused undertone, and Kurt rolls his eyes like usual and nods. 

"Oh my god," Blaine says, actually leaning to the side so he can slump down against the side of Kurt's dresser. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt shakes his head breathing in a quick gasp of air that Blaine appreciates because it means he's trying not to laugh for Blaine's sake. 

Blaine reaches a hand out toward him from the floor and Kurt takes it without hesitation, settling down on his knees in front of Blaine and squeezing his hand, looking like he still doesn't trust himself to talk. Blaine doesn't really feel like talking ever again at the moment, so they sit in silence for a few seconds before Kurt clears his throat. 

"We could try that other kind of facial some other time," he says, sounding even, and Blaine forgets the bowl settled against his thigh and it slips off as he sits up straight.

"What?" he says, sort of embarrassingly breathless.

"That sand and yogurt and lemon one? Maybe you could do it to me," Kurt says, the corners of his mouth curling up, his eyes bright.

"I -- yeah," Blaine says, not wanting to chance his luck. He's pretty sure that was a metaphor. In any case, he'd totally give Kurt a weird homemade facial almost as fast as he'd give the other kind. He'd definitely do that kind, hopefully without Burt Hummel's knowledge. 

"We should start dinner," Kurt says, tugging at Blaine's hand, still with the same mischievous sort of smile. "You can sit where Finn usually sits tonight, since he has practice."

Blaine feels his eyes widen and he shakes his head even as he lets Kurt pull him up. "I can't sit across from your dad at dinner," he says. "You can't be that mean to me."

Kurt ducks in and kisses him, more lingering than Blaine's peck from before. "There's one thing you could do to make it up to me," he says when he pulls back.

Blaine is at least 80% certain the answer does not involve coming on Kurt's face, but he waits for a hint before saying anything, just in case. 

"Blaine," Kurt says, swinging his hand. 

"I love you?" Blaine tries, because it's the more appropriate answer. 

Kurt hums like he's considering it before he lets go of Blaine's hand. "You didn't say what you were thinking," Kurt says, walking out of his room, "so I guess you can sit next to Carole instead."

Blaine frowns as he follows Kurt down the hall to the stairs but definitely feels lighter. His face kind of feels really nice, too, like maybe some of his skin melted but in a good way. "My house will be empty all next Saturday afternoon," he says, going for some extra points and definitely not thinking about things involving faces. 

Kurt looks over his shoulder before he starts going down the stairs, his face blank. "That's nice," he says, "good for you."

"Kurt," Blaine says, a mix of sing-song and a little bit of whine, because Kurt isn't made of stone and Blaine has gathered up some pretty foolproof tricks over the summer. 

"I guess you can sit next to me," Kurt says, halfway down already, "but only if you help me with the chili for dinner."

"Maybe there will be enough to bring to my house on Saturday?" Blaine tries as he hits the bottom, and Kurt turns around where he's already halfway to the kitchen and raises an eyebrow, nodding his head towards his father on the couch. Blaine shrugs and grins and then scurries quickly into the kitchen after Kurt when he realizes he's been left out in the open where Burt could turn around and see him and use that scary amused voice again. 

"Are you coming?" Kurt calls, pots already clanging in the kitchen. 

"Almost there," Blaine says, hurrying forward.

As he turns into the kitchen to find Kurt taking out tomatoes, he catches a laugh from Burt in the living room that he definitely, entirely hopes was due to something funny on ESPN and not to what Blaine belatedly realizes Kurt may have set him up for. 

"Do you want to add the chili powder?" Kurt asks, turning and waving the bottle at him with a telling smile. 

Blaine snatches it from him and holds it close to himself. "Yes," he says evenly, even as Kurt raises an eyebrow, "I do."

"Good," Kurt says, matching his tone and turning back to the counter, "because I want you to."

"I want to, too," Blaine says, matching Kurt's tone and thinking he might have lost the conversation again and that they might not be talking about cooking at all. He gets distracted by the line of Kurt's shoulders moving under his shirt as he starts cutting tomatoes, though, and can't find it in himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ post date: 9/27/11.


End file.
